freerealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunstone Valley
'''Sunstone Valley '''is a desert area north-east of Sacred Grove. It can be found on the atlas on a northern extension created among Sunstone's arrival. Sunstone Valley is the first major location addition to Free Realms in the update of September 19, 2012. It was originally called Stormfront Mountains back in 2009. Sunstone Valley has open world combat, similar in style to Clone Wars Adventures, where enemy NPC roam the land and attack approaching players. Once a player has been defeated, they are prompted to revive in a safezone or spend 1000 coins to revive on the spot of defeat. When an enemy is defeated, there is a possibility that the player will receive a loot drop; clothes, crafting ingredients, recipes, or consumables. Different enemies types will drop different loots, but all enemies will have a chance to drop a small amount of coins. Inhabitants of Sunstone Valley range from large reptilian humanoids known as Manguana, frontier Robgoblins, Feathered Drakes, and Biker Dwarves. Locations of Interest *Glimmerdeep Hydropower Dam *Mystical Barrier *Red's Haven *Rough Rider Raceway *Rumble Ridge *Sunstone Valley Approach *Wheelie Pete's Roadhouse *Whirly's Scrap Camp (crafting) Dungeons *Precursor Ruins *Sandscale Oasis *The Rumbledome Mobs *Broheim Backfire *Dorn Geargrinder *Golmie Greasebeard *Jarvus *Noggle Cogloose *Peace-guana Joe *Red Stonehammer *Rizzle *Sarkin Stonehearth *Scrap Collector Flashbang *Scrapsmith Crackle *Wheelie Pete Bosses *Quetzalcoatl *Sandspear *Scrapmaster Fizzbang *Zandro Rageracer Enemies Feathered Drake *Feathered Drake Ambusher *Feathered Drake Defender *Feathered Drake Spiritcaller *Feathered Drake Windwhisperer Manguana *Sandscale Hunter *Sandscale Magus *Sandscale Scavenger *Sandscale Water-seeker Robgoblins *Robgoblin Junk Thief (Quest) *Robgoblin Kaboomer *Robgoblin Mechanic *Robgoblin Shinyseeker *Robgoblin Tinkerer Skullz Dwarves *Bronzeknuckles (Dungeon) *Goldcrusher (Dungeon) *Lieutenant Brock (Quest) *Rumbledome Gladiator (Dungeon) *Silverfist (Dungeon) *Skullz Brawler (Quest) *Skullz Commander *Skullz Hooligan *Skullz Roughrider *Skullz Thug Quest Series Shrouded Glade Arch Druid Camellia *Quest:Aiding our Allies Rumble Ridge Dorn Geargrinder *Quest:Sobering Homecoming *Quest:Bike Retrieval Golmie Greasebeard *Quest:A Deal with a Dust Devil *Quest:Fixing Up a Sweet Ride Dorn Geargrinder *Quest:Race for Dominance *Quest:Welcome to the Rumbledome Golmie Greasebeard *Quest:Better Treads *Quest:Better Threads *Quest:House Cleaning Dorn Geargrinder *Quest:Enter the Rumbledome *Quest:The Search for Golmie Greasebeard *Quest:Friend or Foe:The Savage Headmaster Merk *Quest:Friend or Foe:The Tradesgoblin *Quest:Friend or Foe:The Monster Dorn Geargrinder *Quest:Saving a Friend Wheelie Pete's Roadhouse Wheelie Pete *Quest:Like Scavengers in a Barrel *Quest:Hog Wild Harley (repeatable) *Quest:The Water Must Flow! *Quest:The Secret Ingredient Is... *Quest:For Rizzle Whirly's Scrap Camp Level 8 Rizzle *Quest:A Beautiful Friendship *Quest:Ka-Boom or Not To Boom *Quest:Junk or Bust *Quest:Robot Woes (repeatable) *Quest:The Legendary Sunstone Noggle's Retreat Level 12 Noggle Cogloose *Quest:Ambush Recovery *Quest:Power Crystals Not Included *Quest:Noggle Interrupted *Quest:Committed to the Plan *Quest:Ruined Return The Dig Level 16 Sarkin Stonehearth *Quest:Under Pressure *Quest:Raider Repo *Quest:Sabotage for Safety (repeatable) *Quest:It's Too Quiet... *Quest:Rescue in the Ruins Blacksmith Level 1 *Quest:Blacksmith:Grunt Work *Quest:Blacksmith:Breaking a Sweat Level 4 *Quest:Blacksmith:Crackin' Skullz *Quest:Blacksmith:Can We Build It? Level 8 *Quest:Blacksmith:Scrap Surfin' *Quest:Blacksmith:Fom Scraps to Iron Level 12 Collections *Sunstone Valley *Sunstone Valley Elite Exploration *Sunstone Valley Explorer *Sunstone Valley Rare Exploration Mining *Sunstone Copper Vein *Rare Sunstone Copper Vein *Sunstone Tin Vein *Rare Sunstone Tin Vein *Sunstone Iron Vein *Rare Sunstone Iron Vein *Sunstone Silver Vein *Rare Sunstone Silver Vein *Sunstone Gold Vein *Rare Sunstone Gold Vein Crafting Recipes *Chrome Cactoid Device *Chrome Drakeling Device *Chrome Mini-Rocklar Device *Drake Statue *Dust Storm Flair Shard *Dwarf Biker Firework *Hammer Fist *Manguana Statue *Motorsmith Boots *Motorsmith Gloves *Motorsmith Pants *Motorsmith Tank Top *Motorsmith Tool Belt *Motorsmith Welding Mask *Mystery Tint Chrome Cactoid Kit *Mystery Tint Chrome Drakeling Kit *Mystery Tint Mini-Mech Kit *Power Crystal Flair Shard *Robgoblin Archway *Skullz Wall Hanging *Striped Mini-Mech *Sunny Potion Category:Locations Category:Sunstone Valley Category:Sunstone Valley Locations